


The Future

by Tren



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short GW2 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how much work went into not gendering the Commander. Especially, using "witnessed" without pronoun.
> 
> This is a small treat. I'm working on other GW2 fics, but I can't seem to finish them. However, I was getting so annoyed by the utter lack of content in the tag, that I just sat down and angrily wrote this thing.

One day the Pact Commander was approached by some Priory researchers.

“Commander, how do you think the future of charr and human relationship looks like?” they asked.

The hero thought deeply about it, recalling witnessed scenes and events. The Commander thought about the struggles, quarrels, bonds and very much about the Citadel of Flames incident. After pondering all that, the hero finally said.

“I think the future looks bright and gay.” Was the answer.

As they watched the Pact Commander leave due to some urgent business, two researchers looked at each other questioningly.

“By ‘gay’ the Commander meant ‘happy’, right?”


End file.
